The Imprint
by RuneScapian
Summary: The Stephaim imprint from Rephaim's POV. Please R&R!


**Tempted Imprint Chapter: Request by: ILoveZimandNny16**

**A stephiam one-shot.**

**If you like this, please read my other ff stephiam story, Destined:An awakened alternative ending.**

**In reviews, leave Stephiam story parts you'd like to know from the other's POV. tempted, burned or awakened.**

The Imprint

_Rephaim_

When they landed in the earth, not only was it extremely dark, but Stevie Rae was sobbing into Rephaim's arms. She quickly moved away and cried out in pain.

"Are you well? I-I cannot see you,"

"I'm ok, I think." Yet her voice sounded too weak for her words to be true, she sounded sick. She sounded close to dying. Rephaim could only locate her from her voice.

"I cannot see anything," He whispered, afraid someone might be undeground too, the rogue fledgings.

"It's because the earth sealed itself over us to shield me from the sun," She said, gasping.

"We're trapped here?" The thought came to Rephaim, it wasn't until afterwards that he realised he'd said the words aloud.

"No, I can get us out whenever I want," she explained, "And well the earth around us isn't very deep. If I drop dead you could dig out pretty easily. How are you? That wing must really hurt."

He ignored her, right now his wing really did hurt, but it wasn't as if he was close to dying. "Do you feel as if you might die?"

Her reaction was different to what he'd expected, "I don't know. I feel kinda funny."

"Funny? Explain that."

"Like I'm not really attached to my body."

"Does your body hurt?"

When Rephaim had last seen her, she had worse than second-degree burns. Her body was literally smoking. Rephaim crept towards her, in order to hear her better.

"No. Actually I don't hurt at all." Yet her voice was less than a whisper at this point. Rephaim felt around for her, her felt the softness of her hair and then her face, instead of it being a warm softness he expected, it felt like sandpaper. Her slid his hand down to her neck to try and tell the damage to her skin, her neck was a little better, her felt her heart beat. He slid down her shoulder and then arms. She screamed at his touch. "Ouch! You're hurting me."

"You're burned badly. I can feel it. You need help."

"Can't leave here or I'll finish burning up." Her voice sounded like a croak now.

"What can I do to help you?"

"Well, you can get me a big tarp or somethin' and put it over me while you take me to a blood bank downtown. That sounds really good right now." Of course, that explained why her voice sounded so..weak. She needed fluid down her, but blood fluid. The blood pumping through her veins had been scorched too.

"Blood is what you need?"

"Blood is all I need," she explained. "It's what makes me tick, which is more than kinda gross, but still. It's the truth. Cross my heart and hope to die." She giggled, to Rephaim's surprise. Then she started sobbing again and Rephaim put his good arm around her and pulled her closer to him, like his blood might..._hang on._

"If you don't get blood, you'll die?"

"I think I might," she said, though she didn't seem to care.

"Then if blood will heal you, take mine. I owe you a life. That's why I saved you on the roof, but if you die here, you die without my debt being repaid. So if you need blood, take mine." He whispered softly.

"But you don't smell right," she insisted. The rogue fledgings had said that earlier too. To Rephaim, blood didn't really smell different.

"That is what the red fledgings said, too. My blood does not smell right to you because I'm not meant to be one of your prey. I am the son of an immortal. I'm not your victim."

In the darkness, he felt her head moved and her felt her eyes staring at him. Clearly the movement caused her some pain, but she didn't mind. "Hey, I don't have victims; not anymore,"

"The truth still holds. I smell different to you because I am different. I was not created to be your lunch." He insisted.

"I never said you were." Her voice was getting worse, Rephaim could hear her take heavy breaths.

"Right-smelling or not, it's blood. I owe you a life. So you will drink, and you will live." Stevie Rae cried out again and Rephaim moved her body so she could drink from his arm easily. He placed her on his lap and she sighed in the comfort. Rephaim sighed with her then with his beak he sliced the gash that the male fledging had made in his bicep. It started bleeding again and Rephaim carefully moved hi arm towards her. He pressed his bleeding arm against her lips. "Drink. Help me rid myself of this debt." Her felt her lips attach themselves to his arms, then he felt her tounge against his arm.

It felt amazing and it caused Rephaim to unwillingly hiss, and he tightened the grip he had on her head. He heard Stevie Rae moan, at first he thought she was in pain, but under the influence of this..lust? yes, lust he knew that she unwillingly groaned like he felt her tounge trace the pattern of the scar Kurtis had left him with.

Rephaim liked this feeling. And there, under the softness of the earth he forgot who he was while his feelings for Stevie Rae engulfed him, sexual feelings. For that moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ending, Rephaim felt a shock or bolt or something go through him and Stevie Rae broke away. She also shifted her self from him. The room was silent, except for the gasps of their breaths as both of them realised that something had happened between them, though neither of them wanted to admit what they were just doing, feeling.

"Earth I need you again." Stevie Rae's voice shocked Rephaim, it was normal again. If anything, she souned stronger than before. In the darkness Rephaim saw a green light surge into Stevie Rae. "Open just a crack over there - enough to let light in, but not enough to burn me." Earth responded and the earth opened slightly. It hurt Rephaim's eyes so he had to keep blinking to get used to seeing again. Eventually he got sort-of used to it. "Your wing's messed up again." Stevie Rae blurted.

Rephaim managed to grunt and saw she was sitting next to the wall, near to him and she looked as bad as he remembered, though her cheeks were bright red.

"I better fix it again." She started to get up, but Rephaim lifted his hand and stopped her.

"You shouldn't move. You should rest against your earth and regain your strength,"

"No, it's okay. I'm not one hundred percent, but I'm lots better." Rephaim recognised truth in her words, "Can't you tell that?"

In spite of everything, she made Rephaim want to laugh. "Why would I-" then he realised. He could tell that. He could sort-of feel her there, not exactly inside of him,b tu a part of her mixed with him. Her blood. "But how is it possible?" He asked

"I sunno." she said, then she got up and began to get the bloody towel strips away from him. "I wouldn't think it'd be possible. But, well, her we are, and here it is."

"An imprint." He allowed himself to speak the words.

"Between us." She finished his sentence.

Then the silence returned. She carried on getting the bandages straightened out she told him: "Okay, I'm gonna set your wing back like I had it and rewrap it. It's gonna hurt again. Sorry. Of course this time it'll hurt me, too."

"Truly?" He asked, unsure.

"Yeah, well, I kinda know how these imprint things work, being as I used to have a human imprinted to me. She knew all sorts of stuff about me. Now, I'm imprinted to you, so it stands to reason that I'll be knowing stuff about you, which includes when you're in excruciating pain."

"Are you still imprinted to her?" Rephaim wondered, he didn't want this human knowing about them.

Stevie Rae shook her head. "Nope, it's gone, which, I'm sure, will tickle her pink.2

"Tickle pink?"

"Just an expression my mama used to use. It means she'll be happy we're not imprinted anymore." _She'll be happy_

"And you? What about you?"

Stevie Rae met his eyes, he saw pain, frustration and sadness. "I'm totally confused about us, but not sorry at all that I'm not imprinted with Aphrodite anymore. Now, hold still and let me get this over with." Rephaim stayed perfectly still while Stevie Rae reset his wing. It hurt a lot, but he was focusing on her. In the end, it was she who did the gasping and made the painful exclamations. She who was white and shaky after it was all over. "Dang, wings hurt. Bad."

**Okie-Dokie that's the imprint chapter done. Please tell me what you'd like me to do next!**


End file.
